


本能

by hogaaaa



Series: ABO [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogaaaa/pseuds/hogaaaa
Summary: 現在的他還不曉得，他的船長一直想嚐嚐看他的味道。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> # ABO設定

_現在的他還不曉得，他的船長一直想嚐嚐看他的味道。_  
  
尚未分化的索隆根本搞不懂其他人口中所謂的信息素、A強勢刺鼻的佔有慾，或者O的誘人甘甜，那些究竟是什麼樣的感覺。  
聽說(仍被劃分在未成年的他也只能從他人那得知)那是比起一般的嗅覺所能感受到的，更為強烈的感官刺激。  
反正再怎麼樣，索隆不以為意地又灌下一大口酒，也比不上醇厚的美酒吧。  
  
————  
撇去馴鹿、骷髏與改造人這些超脫人類、活人與一般活人範疇的傢伙不提，他們的船上算算就只有A、B與唯獨未分化的他這三類。  
娜美與騙人布都是B，體質似乎也多少反應在他們的個性及能力上。  
廚子是個A，但平常收斂著的氣味不禁給人B的感覺，難以聯想對方的A身份。  
「怎麼能以粗暴蠻橫的狀態來服侍女士們呢。」貌似是這麼說過的，但誰管他呢。  
至於羅賓，那個腹黑的女人身為A的事實讓他一點也不意外。  
不用說，他們的船長魯夫也是A。  
立志要成為海賊王的男人若不是個A也滿說不過去。  
……但魯夫竟然比自己還要早完成分化，索隆還是有那麼點無法接受的心情。  
不過，身為自己的船長，還是該有過人之處的，嗯。  
  
此刻索隆還不曉得A應該會是什麼樣的氣味，但他的船長身上有種陽光般的溫暖氣味，就跟午睡時常常感受到的那樣令他放鬆安心。  
儘管還無法明確地辨別，但伴隨在暖和氣息之中，帶有近似點心或是甜酒的些微香甜。  
  
他不怎麼喜歡甜食，但那股淡淡的甜味他倒挺喜歡的。


	2. Chapter 2

索隆一直以為自己會是個A。  
他的分化遲遲未到，但跟隨著他的強尼與約瑟夫老嚷著「大哥如此強悍，肯定會是了不起的A」，擅自給自己安上魔獸稱號的人們也總是加上了狂暴蠻橫的A等綴詞，而索隆也就漸漸覺得自己總會等到成為A的一天。  
  
事與願違，在名為「發情期」的症狀首次出現的那天，索隆驚覺自己好像搞錯了什麼。  
當然不是什麼「好像」那種不確定性的事項，擺在眼前的事實是——堂堂海賊獵人、東海魔獸的羅羅亞・索隆，其實是個O。  
  
要當大劍豪的男人也許能不是A。  
但若是O的話，那可辛苦了。  
  
————  
在與夥伴分開的兩年間，索隆在古堡內迎來了首次的發情期。  
燥熱、煩悶、異樣的空虛感，與一些難為情的夢境，這些是他大部分的症狀。  
或許是體質與性格的緣故，他自認狀況並沒有像一般的O那樣嚴重影響生活。  
藉著一般的抑制劑與一點自制力，兩年就這樣過去了。  
鷹眼對他的成長偶有讚許，培羅娜則老是抱怨他不肯乖乖配合扮成玩偶(嚷嚷著「誰肯淪為妳這幽靈女的玩物啊」的他老是學不會教訓)，三人的同居生活還算得上愉快。  
但少了他的船長與其他夥伴，就是不太對勁。  
  
————  
「你可要好好服用抑制劑啊！」  
氣呼呼的培羅娜不斷地叮囑他，但怎麼想都放心不下，只得再次重申。  
「才不是擔心你呢，只是覺得放著一個不可愛又殘暴的O在外頭實在太危險了！」  
至於到底是O本身會有危險還是周遭的人會危險還有待商榷就是了。  
嘴上敷衍著的索隆當然是就這麼當耳邊風聽過就算了，注意力完全被那個人吸引了過去。  
試圖隱瞞身份的毛帽披風，胸前猙獰的傷疤，以及一如過往的笑臉，令索隆完全移不開視線。  
  
兩年前，他與夥伴們一個個消失在魯夫的眼前。  
兩年前，他無法趕到失去兄長的魯夫身邊。  
兩年間，他做好了覺悟，要成為魯夫的助力。  
兩年間，儘管失去了左眼，也沒有阻卻他的決心。  
然後、兩年後，他終於與他的船長在夏波帝諸島再會了。  
他的心雀躍不已，但他仍在說服自己那單純是重逢的喜悅，而非什麼軟弱的戀慕或者下流的情慾作祟。  
  
此時的索隆，仍抗拒著自己尚未察覺的本能。


	3. Chapter 3

於前往魚人島的路途上，大家分享起各自在這兩年間的遭遇與磨練。  
有飛上空島的、有開演唱會的、也有遭遇巨大奇特生物之類的，被打飛到人妖王國的那個當然不可免地被大肆取笑一番。  
「啊，我去的九蛇那裡都只有女人，剛好相反耶。」  
看著被既憤恨又羨慕的香吉士揪住衣領死命搖晃，臉上還是掛著那一貫的燦爛笑容的魯夫，索隆稍稍地安下心了。  
於兩年前的頂上戰爭留下嚴重創傷的魯夫，儘管傷痕累累，但總算是越過了嚴苛的坎、成功重新集結了所有人。  
他明白魯夫非常強大，無論是力量或是心靈的方面皆然。但在船長最無助脆弱的時期，四散的他們只能咒怨自己的無力，緊咬著牙、期盼兩年間的努力能成為那個人的助力。  
還未被放過的魯夫毫無船長威嚴地繼續被猛力搖晃並追問種種大家好奇但大概是毫無結果的緋聞消息。  
儘管比誰都明白對方的個性，但索隆還是不著痕跡地靠近了一步，卻意外地與嘴上說著「哪有啊、都不知道她們在想什麼」的魯夫對上了眼。  
也許不是頭一次，但索隆感覺到他的船長的眼神裡包含著他尚不確定名字的某種情感。在三桅帆船那裡他好不容易恢復意識後的第一眼，緊挨在自己身邊的魯夫那時也是如此表情。  
  
————  
在索隆與同他一起硬擠在一個泡泡的魯夫與香吉士漫無目的地隨著海流飄流時，他忽然冒出了一個該死的想法。  
身為O的他同時跟兩個很亂七八糟的A塞在同一個小空間好像是件非常不妙的事？  
他還未向同伴們提及自己分化的結果，然後就碰上這種尷尬狀況，實在令人無奈。  
「啊~~千陽號到底去哪啦~~」  
更別提現在大夥都走失了，還處在高壓幽暗的深海之中，情況岌岌可危。  
只不過，每當人在感到情況不樂觀時，事態往往能往更糟糕的方向發展下去。  
  
「對了，索隆已經完成分化了吧？」  
令人絕望地，船長直接切入了此刻他最不想回答的問題。索隆揉了揉發疼的太陽穴，稍作思考後決定以一個大劍豪該有的態度來答覆。  
「老子是O，而且肯定是最強的O。」  
想了想，覺得答案還不夠完整的他又補上一句。「還比任何A都要強。」  
如此坦蕩蕩的態度反而令原本要開口消遣幾句的香吉士傻了眼，一時想不出要說些什麼。  
而魯夫則是瞪大了眼，但那吃驚的反應又馬上卸去，下一秒他又笑著趴回索隆的背上。  
「這樣啊~~索隆果然很強悍呢！」  
魯夫拍了拍索隆的肩膀，哈哈大笑。  
「我的大劍豪就是該這樣嘛！」  
是啊，他是魯夫的大劍豪。而魯夫是他的海賊王。  
索隆揚起嘴角，這是打從一開始就決定好的事，從他們兩人相遇的那天起就這麼說定了。  
  
啞口無言的香吉士隨即又遭遇這種被無視的兩人世界氛圍攻擊，想到自己在那個人妖地獄待了兩年、現在還要跟這兩個單細胞擠上好一陣子，不禁悲從中來。  
到底還要多久才能與他的娜美小姐與小羅賓重逢啊啊啊啊！


	4. Chapter 4

培羅娜為他所下的評論為「遲鈍」。  
不只分化比誰都晚，即使在成為O後，對發情症狀的反應也是沒什麼感覺。  
「頂多就是體溫高了點、感官好像更清楚了些？」  
即使身為A的鷹眼自身邊經過，索隆也只是嗅到一點香醇紅酒的氣味，半點也沒有受對方的信息素催化的模樣。  
能夠遲鈍到這個地步，也是前所未聞。  
儘管如此，仍然定期報到的發情期還是實實在在地證明索隆是個O。  
  
而這大概也是自己儘管和兩個A待在同一個泡泡裡，依然相安無事的原因吧，索隆如此推斷。  
但還是無法解釋自己此刻為何會突然地對船長的信息素起了反應。  
  
————  
異變發生在魚人島的宴會上。  
答應露一手霸氣的魯夫手上拿著作為報酬的海獸肉，只是站定在原地，而後表情一凌。  
不像戰鬥時一下讓半數以上的敵人口吐白沫、倒地不起，但震懾的效果確實地傳遞到場地的每個角落。  
靜默，而後是歡聲雷動與鼓舞的掌聲。魚人島的英雄儘管仍不習慣被如此推崇，但一盤盤奉上的美食他就不客氣地收下了。  
  
歡騰的氣氛之中，有一個人的狀態並不怎麼好。  
綠髮劍士放下了手上的酒杯，閉上眼試著壓下腦內的喧鬧與悶痛。  
若是平常，他人的威嚇根本都不被索隆放在眼裡。要想壓制狂暴的魔獸，這世上能辦到的人大概也寥寥無幾。  
方才魯夫外放的霸氣卻令他有些暈眩。這該死的體質。  
夾雜在霸王色霸氣中的，是專屬於A的凌冽又令人畏懼的信息素。  
他以為自己早已習慣了的氣味中幾個特質特別被放大並強勢地竄進他的鼻腔，佔據了整個腦袋。  
_（魯夫、魯夫、魯夫、船長、氣味、振作、船長、魯夫、氣味、船長、船長、插進來、魯夫、魯夫、魯夫……）_  
索隆甩甩頭，試圖拉回自己的理智。  
怎料才一抬頭，前一刻還在幾公尺外的長桌大吃大喝的黑髮船長已經瞬移到他面前，就連吐息都直落在臉上那般緊貼著他。  
「索隆？」突然靠近又擅自伸出雙手捧住他臉頰的魯夫毫不客氣地將高出自己數公分的索隆給往下拉近，一個勁地猛盯著他的臉。  
索隆知道自己的臉開始發燙，但對方的力道明明不大，卻讓人掙脫不了。  
然後，魯夫貼近綴著耳飾的一側悄聲說道。  
「你身上有好香好甜的味道。」  
他的身體因為這句話猛地僵住了。索隆的信息素以食物來比喻的話，更多是如同烈酒的辛辣。這實在不像是一般O會有的氣味。  
只是有幾回，只有他自己察覺到那股辛辣變得甜膩的瞬間。而那幾次都是因為……  
當所有線索一一拼湊成完整的拼圖時，索隆忽然地察覺到一直以來被自己忽略的某種情感。  
無論是遲鈍得從沒想過，或者是刻意地不去往那方面想，一旦興起的情感再怎麼樣都不可能消失。  
索隆其實並不希望自己此刻的變化被他人發現，尤其是身為主因的那個對象。  
要說是自尊、面子還是任性或許多少都有一點，但隱藏在背後的主要原因，他自己也明白了。在重逢後，更是明顯到不容他忽視了。  
他確實對魯夫抱有情慾。  
  
若是想和對方並肩而立，那麼屈服於當一個軟弱的O是絕對不行的。他必須要足夠強悍，強大到足以和魯夫相互交付後背共同作戰的程度。  
索隆希望站在魯夫身邊的能是自己，但比起伴侶，夥伴才是現在的對方所需要的。  
即使O的身份是與身為A的魯夫締結關係的最快途徑，但那並非索隆自己能夠認可的方法，也不是身處於偉大航道上的他們能夠做的選擇。  
儘管他捨棄了輕鬆的道路與懷抱的情愫，但微微的期望與絕對說不出口的渴求都深深地埋藏在心底一角。  
現在與索隆保持著極度接近的曖昧距離，手還搭在他身上的魯夫，讓索隆不禁感到一點欣喜，又隨即提醒自己別對錯覺懷抱徒勞的希望。  
只是他又忘了，草帽小子魯夫從來不是個讓事情往正常事態發展的傢伙。  
原先搭在一頭綠髮的後腦勺上的手掌順勢下滑，停留在對O來說相當重要且敏感的後頸，令索隆不禁肩膀一震。  
然後，魯夫以相較以往低上幾度的嗓音開口。  
「現在的索隆也能好好感受我的味道了吧。」  
猛地，自魯夫身上竄出一股強烈的信息素。  
僅僅外放了幾秒便又收住，屬於A的強勢且宣告隸屬的濃厚氣味瞬間包裹住了索隆。  
幾公尺外的船員們都不禁皺眉往他們這邊窺探，至於他們各個困惑、無奈、又或者掩嘴輕笑的反應，他們兩人都已無暇顧及。  
這次索隆可真的站不住了。就算是在扛下大熊肉球能力轉移的大量傷害與疲勞後都還屹立不搖、穩穩站著的他，此刻卻兩腿發軟、後腰酥麻，完全耐不住這波刺激，跟個病弱的傷患似地搖搖晃晃向前倒去。  
光是個氣味就讓自己被擊倒了嗎。索隆懊惱地埋怨自己的鍛練不足，卻絲毫沒有察覺身為O的本能大概是無法透過訓練改進的。  
  
魯夫早準備好了，穩穩接住摔進自己懷裡的索隆，笑嘻嘻地將人給一把扛起，朝向他們的千陽號邁開步伐。  
打從在刑場與索隆相遇的那時起，他就已經準備好了。  
  
————  
在迷濛恍惚的意識中，索隆突然明白了兩年前還在船上時，為什麼只要魯夫緊黏在自己身上時，路過的同伴總是皺眉碎念、或是低聲竊笑。  
當時的他感覺不到，但現在可清楚過頭了。  
在橡膠手臂纏上來的同時，濃烈撲鼻的A氣味立刻擴散在空氣中，將他包裹其中。  
即使是尚未分化的那時，他的船長也早就在他身上做好佔有的宣告了，並且勤奮地在氣味淡薄前及時補足。  
  
海賊王的所有物，任誰也別想出手。


	5. Chapter 5

要死了要死了要死了要死了。  
好不容易從懷裡翻出針筒的索隆，用不斷打顫的手在自己臂上打了一管抑制劑，才在混亂沉重的腦袋裡找回那麼一些理性。  
已經被誘發的發情症狀大概是沒那麼容易緩解的，比起以往更加發燙的身體與悶痛的下半身再再提醒他身為O的事實。  
按推算他的發情期的確是再過幾天就要到了，但從沒像這樣突然地提早發作。  
……簡直就像是因為魯夫而發情一樣、這種事索隆可是打死也不會承認的。  
強悍如他！是不會！被區區的生理反應！給擊垮的！  
而在他一邊對自己進行心裡喊話，一邊壓抑著喘息與劇烈的心跳的同時，魯夫則是擅自地拉開大衣的衣襟，將臉埋進鍛練結實的胸肌之中愉快地磨蹭起來。  
黑色的髮絲擦過胸膛造成的刺激，又讓索隆猛地一顫。  
他先前也曾讓喬巴窩在自己胸口一同午睡過，但小馴鹿的絨毛觸感可沒這麼擾人。  
  
「喂、魯夫……到一邊去……」  
光是擠出這幾個字就不曉得耗費掉索隆多少力氣了。  
就算大家平常都說他多寵魯夫，但都這種時候了，可不能再這麼任對方胡搞。  
「但是你的腳夾在我腰上，我動不了啊。」  
嘟嘴為自己辯解的魯夫還是窩在他的胸膛，半點離開的意思都沒有。  
索隆這才發現身體背叛了自己的腦袋，儘管理智勉勉強強還運作著、堅守那所謂的底線，但O的生理習性使他的身體本能地渴求魯夫的一切。  
體溫、氣息，然後是誇讚、愛撫，以及更進一步的……索隆仍頑強地拒絕承認，自己想被朝思暮想……不對，盼望渴求……也不是，等待許久的船長，被他以碩大炙熱的雄物，狠狠地插入體內，激烈狂野地翻弄……腦內爆走的想像令索隆再一次為自己當初為了更了解O的事情而翻閱了不少過激書籍而萬分後悔。  
自己那時到底為什麼會鬼迷心竅地找來那些色廚子與好色骷髏喜好的情色書刊來研究啊?!  
  
「吶、索隆，你想要跟我交配吧？」  
「交ㄆ……開什麼玩笑！」  
差點被牽著鼻子走的索隆氣急敗壞地用力反駁。  
「但是索隆的氣味就是這樣的意思啊。」  
魯夫眨了眨眼，彷彿說的是再一般不過的日常小事。  
  
「想要跟A做，懷A的小孩吧。」  
他稍稍停頓、然後收緊環抱住對方的手臂。  
「還是說，是**只**想要跟我做呢？」  
  
索隆差點就要下意識地回答了。  
若真的一個不小心脫口而出，恐怕他就會立刻衝出去自我了斷。  
但外頭正舉辦著熱鬧歡騰的宴會，一個尚壓不下發情症狀的O在此刻衝進其中顯然不是個好主意。  
  
「如果索隆討厭的話，我會停下的。」  
魯夫仍然笑著，只是眼中蒙上一絲落寞。  
這還真是個與他那恣意妄為的船長多麼不相襯的反應啊，索隆心想。  
他們倆一向都是忠實遵循本能行動的人，想吃肉就去煩廚子、想喝酒就去撬酒櫃、想睡了就隨意躺下。反而在情感上卻是閃閃躲躲、不敢正面應對。  
魯夫收起了一貫的橫衝直撞，而他則是想盡辦法去忽視掉一切。  
「我想要的就只有索隆，一直以來都是。」  
魯夫那漆黑的雙眼直直盯著索隆，毫不動搖。  
「但索隆從來都不說想要什麼呢。」  
他的劍士過於沉默，不肯誠實坦白地面對自己的內心。  
「索隆想要的是什麼呢？」  
劍士試著別過頭，但對方的視線令他動彈不得。  
是啊，他想要的是什麼呢？  
美味的名酒、愛刀的保養器具、值得一戰的對手，以及……  
答案其實再明顯不過了。他只是一直在逃避面對而已。  
那麼，就遵從本能去滿足慾望，也沒什麼不可吧？  
  
索隆不發一語地將魯夫拉近自己，然後鬧彆扭般地張口咬上對方的頸側作為答覆。  
  
————  
「搞什麼鬼啊?!」  
體內的炙熱又漲大幾分，使他忍不住暴怒低吼。儘管這份怒氣由於對方仍朝氣勃勃的挺進，而少了不少威脅性，倒是添了不少色氣。  
「哈啊……索隆、索隆……」  
自魯夫身上散發而出的屬於A的強勢氣味醺得索隆腦袋昏沉、腰脊發酸，連自己的身體主動地迎合律動搖擺起來都沒有察覺，腦袋只是一個勁地思考著一件事。  
魯夫、魯夫、他唯一的船長。  
他的船長此刻正在他的體內，以粗大的雄物一次又一次地突入深處。A的氣味侵犯著他的腦袋，使他意亂情迷、無法自拔。  
  
望著索隆臉上從來沒有過的蕩漾與恍惚，讓魯夫的情緒更加高昂，連帶使抽插的動作也越發粗魯。但對魯夫身下的索隆來說，突來的衝擊在痛楚之上更多的是襲捲而來的快感。  
索隆是耐得住疼痛的人，但性的愉悅可就不同了。  
咬牙死撐著不讓呻吟自嘴角洩出的索隆仍然不願屈服，但幾乎痙攣緊緊絞上對方的肉壁只是明顯讓魯夫知道身下呼吸變得急促的索隆已是瀕臨高潮。  
  
「喂，索隆。」  
魯夫的呼喚與低喘落在耳邊，索隆覺得自己的心臟快要負荷不了了。  
「你是我的。是我一個人的。」  
「那是當然的吧，船長。」  
「你的這裡、這裡跟這裡，全部都是我的！」  
然後，魯夫靜默了幾秒，才又小心翼翼、悄聲道出下一句。  
「……我想要……標記你。」  
索隆猛然自快感中回神，腦袋開始運轉以消化剛剛接收到的話語。  
都到這個地步了，才冒出這個要求不會太晚了些嗎？  
那個既任性又自我的魯夫，大概是花上了這輩子所有的忍耐力(儘管他相當懷疑這東西的存在)，才能在這種時候還能按耐住A的標記衝動。  
只不過，他也不是會乖乖任人擺弄的傢伙。  
索隆扯起嘴角，露出兇悍不屈的淺笑。  
「辦得到就來啊！」  
  
————  
目標成為世界第一劍豪的羅羅亞・索隆，覺得自己的人生一直朝著從未預期的方向暴衝出去。  
從海賊獵人被拐去當海賊、挑釁世界政府、全員被高額通緝、終於到來的分化卻成了O，然後還被自己的船長給標記了。  
  
以他在魯夫頸上的那一咬作為開端，兩人就這樣滾上了床。  
魯夫緊扣著他的腰不斷地將炙熱往深處送入，緊咬著牙拼命壓抑著的喘息終於還是在猛烈濃郁信息素的籠罩下給逼了出來。  
在索隆一邊激情忘我地不斷喊著對方的名字的同時，魯夫也張口咬上他的後頸，留下的清晰齒痕也意味著標記的完成。  
於是他就這麼屬於船長了、以身體的意義來說。  
索隆的靈魂、心與所有的一切，都早在對方抱著三把刀，要脅他入伙的那刻起，就屬於那個任性妄為、志向遠大的草帽小子了。


	6. Chapter 6

魯夫意識到自己感情的契機，大約是恐怖三桅帆船那時。  
在擊退月光莫利亞後，他失去了意識。再度醒來時，只見到傷痕累累的同伴們與身負瀕死重傷的索隆。  
在他的面前幾乎死去的重傷、又一次。  
在與鷹眼的那一戰，他緊咬著牙拼命忍住喊出聲的衝動，默默的守望對方的決意。  
這一次肯定也是索隆為了守護「什麼」，才挨了一身的傷。  
儘管眾人對那天的詳情絕口不提，但魯夫還是能自己推敲出片段實情的。大家都生還了下來，但那時濺灑滿地的赤色與殘破的身軀，都令他心臟一緊、慌了手腳。  
他不想失去任何一個同伴，更不想失去索隆。  
這時他忽然意識到，於同伴之上、索隆對自己的意義更為不一般。  
  
那時的索隆還未分化，但無論未來成為了A、B或O任何一種，都不影響魯夫對他的情感與欲求……頂多就是戰況會有差吧。  
強勢地和他在床上爭奪上下位的A也好，普遍常見、或許別有風味的B也不錯，被發情期搞得羞恥難堪又死撐著的O也很有趣……當然，一切的前提都是在索隆成為他的人後才有得談。  
要是哪天一個不注意就在眼皮底下被搶走了……想到這，原本一起釣魚的騙人布與喬巴都一下被拋到腦後，魯夫趕緊撲到一旁大剌剌午睡的索隆身上，毫不克制地放出自己的信息素好將對方浸染透徹。  
雖然未分化的索隆絲毫未察，依舊呼呼大睡著，但對其他的船員們來說，這可是明目張膽的視覺攻擊了。明明白白地昭告大家，「索隆是屬於我的！」這麼一個事實。  
  
「騙人布，魯夫為什麼要……」  
「噓、喬巴，什麼都不要問。」  
  
————  
然後，他在九蛇度過了兩年。  
  
九蛇的女帝漢考克既是個傾國傾城的美人，也是個極有吸引力的O。於此之上，她還是擁有擄獲人心能力的果實能力者。儘管身為O，卻又強大得足以名列七武海。  
綜上所述，如此完美又極富魅力，而且對魯夫有超高好感的漢考克在那兩年間卻始終無法攻下他，這也是令所有人相當不解的事。  
東猜西想，大部分的結論還是導往「魯夫毫無情商」、「就是個笨蛋」、「偉大的海賊王不需要牽掛」等等理由。  
  
沒有人曉得，看似遲鈍的草帽小子早已心有所屬。  
沒有人曉得，膽敢闖入推進城與海軍廣場的他怕的是惹怒平時過度縱容自己的劍士。  
沒有人曉得，他在心裡是怎麼看待索隆的。  
沒有人曉得，在分離的這兩年間，他的夢境是如何放大了他的慾望。  
  
他數度在夢中將他的劍士壓在身下，想像中的對方低喘著、紅著眼眶咬牙忍耐他的粗暴行徑，一如過往縱容他的種種任性。  
夢醒之後，他的身邊只有一片靜默的孤寂。  
他的船員們四散各處。索隆身居遠方，不在他的身邊。  
  
現實中的索隆也會默許他這麼做嗎？  
他期盼著、卻也害怕得到的會是否定的答覆。  
一向大剌剌的、自由過頭的船長突然地，產生了難得的猶豫，煩惱起自己該怎麼做才好。  
  
不過，兩年的時間夠他好好考慮作戰方案了。  
  
————  
在夏波帝諸島再會時，索隆變的更加色氣了。  
歷經過諸多夢境與想像的磨練後，魯夫是更加耐得住……不，並沒有。他還是覺得他的索隆又辣又迷人。  
但是他還是記得要慢慢來的，要好好地觀察後再決定下一步動作。  
所以當他們三人擠在同一個小泡泡時，他可是盡了全力壓抑住自己信息素的釋出。儘管他也相當好奇索隆是否會對自己的氣味產生反應，但那裡真的不是個實驗的合適地方。  
再等一等，魯夫默默想著，機會總會到來的。  
  
————  
在魚人島的宴席上，魯夫的確是將霸氣裡信息素的比例提高了些，並且刻意地朝著索隆的方向試探般地釋放出去。  
他知道索隆即使與一群A陷入混戰，還是幾乎沒受半點影響。在充斥殺意與信息素的戰場上，刀光炫麗地綻開滿地艷紅，而帶著可怖笑容的劍士佇立其中。  
魯夫腦裡唯一的想法，就是他的大劍豪可真是帥氣啊。  
而令人畏懼的劍士只在少許時候才會卸下他的兇悍，露出和緩溫和的表情。比方說、與自己的船長視線交會的那瞬。  
  
其他A的信息素無法催化索隆，但魯夫希望自己能夠成為那唯一的例外。  
希望他所感受到的那份情感並非單單是自己的錯覺。  
  
然後，魯夫嗅到了那因自己而變得甜膩的誘人香氣。  
他知道該怎麼做了。  
  
————  
魯夫喜歡待在午睡中的索隆身邊。  
在完成標記後，他更是常這麼做了。釋出信息素，然後包裹住對方，就如同過去那般。  
  
在已完成分化的現在，索隆自然是不會輕易地讓自家船長在其他船員們面前公然猥褻自己。  
是的，就是猥褻。  
儘管視覺上是沒有肢體接觸的信息素交流、氣味的沾染，但實際上A對被自己標記過的O實行的這種行為幾乎等同是非插入式性行為。一向禁慾自制的劍士當然不可能容許大白天的，而且還是所有人面前發生此等慘案。  
更何況……嘴上說著「氣味淡了」而撲上索隆的船長往往在兩秒內兩手就不安分地試圖探進他的衣服了，毫無例外。  
  
兩年下來，大家也習慣了這對好不容易開竅的笨蛋情侶那毫無自覺、完全依據本能的求愛互動。  
看著被索隆痛毆，然後毫不死心再次硬纏上去的魯夫，果然還是相當和平的一天呢、羅賓笑著下了評語。  
  
至於索隆嚐起來到底是什麼味道，他的船長已經知道答案了。


	7. 番外

**\--婚禮的事前準備--**  
在蛋糕島帶回香吉士後，他們的下一個目的地是和之國。  
  
婚是沒結成，反而讓船長開了他媽的竅。  
哎呀、他到現在都還沒跟索隆辦過婚禮呢。  
熱鬧盛大的派對、豐富多樣的美食、有趣的宴會表演等等，坐在船首的獅像上的魯夫將所有的喜好與欲望都塞進了想像，愉快地邊哼歌邊拓展規劃。  
  
雖然他不是很懂禮服與正式服裝什麼的，但娜美與羅賓肯定有辦法的！  
魯夫依據自家的美女船員們的穿衣風格，擅自幫自己的劍士想像起婚宴上的服裝搭配了。  
開胸、露背應該都挺不錯的吧。不是他自誇，他的索隆的的確確是有著一身令他自傲且著迷的雄偉身材。  
雖說胸前那幾乎劃開整個人的懾人傷疤總是帶給他被侵門踏戶、掠奪去什麼的不滿情緒，但那時索隆身負著重傷和自己立下了約誓的畫面仍如同昨日般歷歷在目。  
不然就把胸都包起來，多露點背吧！以劍士尊嚴為豪的索隆背上毫無半點傷痕，有的只是飽經鍛鍊的背肌與厚實的胸板。  
腿的話倒要好好考慮一下。大部分都包得緊緊、比起胸肌較少出來亮相的雙腿雖然沒到上身膚色那般黝黑，不過腳力與肌力還是挺夠的。特別是夾在自己腰上的時候。  
順著回憶往下帶去，魯夫突然想起索隆的腳踝再上去一點、那對幾乎圈住整個小腿的傷疤。  
他特別喜歡扣住對方的腳踝，以溫熱濕潤的舌頭緩慢地、仔細地舔舐著殘留的縫痕，而索隆發顫的反應也總是能讓他更加興奮。  
到底要露出來、還是不露出來呢……就著這個問題，魯夫苦惱了整個下午。  
  
「呦、娜美！婚禮還有什麼應該要準備的嗎？」  
「蛤？魯夫你在說什……啊啊，原來如此。」  
掌握全船荷包與預算的航海士馬上就明白自家胡來的船長這次又想搞什麼大事了。  
「依據你想要的排場，再加上一些其他準備……」  
娜美像是突然想到了什麼，又接上一句魯夫聽不懂的話。  
「對了，那蜜月你有什麼打算？這也要列入預算的喔。」  
「蜜……月？那是什麼啊？」  
看著他一臉的茫然，頭都開始疼了的娜美努力以對方能理解的方式細細解說，同時憶起現在不在船上、每每有這種狀況必定遭殃的獨眼劍士。  
反正大家賣索隆也不是一天兩天的事了，就讓那傢伙去應付任性的船長吧。  
  
聽著娜美的說明，魯夫的笑容越發燦爛愉快。  
而遠方仍被通緝跑路中的索隆十郎突然背脊一陣發寒。  
  


  
**\--突如其來的蜜月--**  
從魯夫口裡聽到「蜜月」這個詞，讓索隆震驚到把早先搶來的難得的酒水都嚇得噴出。  
「你你你……是從哪……」  
總是以憤怒掩飾自己的動搖與害臊的索隆眉頭緊緊皺在一塊、結結巴巴地問話，而總是能輕鬆看穿對方的魯夫則是笑嘻嘻地從坐姿一躍而起，歡快地述說起自己的規劃。  
「雖然還沒辦婚禮，但我覺得也沒關係啦！」  
身穿和服、綁上髮髻的魯夫揮舞著手臂，無論是兩年前還是現在，就算換了打扮都還是那副樂天又爽朗的模樣。  
「難得能像這樣跟索隆一起到處跑，就跟剛出海時一樣、只有我們兩個而已。」  
才一瞬，他的船長便切換到令人難以抗拒的認真模式，壓低了嗓音呼喚他的名字。  
「吶、索隆。」  
他伸長的橡膠手臂一圈又一圈地緊緊纏住對方，讓索隆無處可逃，然後拉近兩人的距離。  
「就我們兩個……」  
  
「還……還有小鬼呢。」  
索隆對在這種情況下卻只能擠出這句話的自己羞愧到想死了。  
「對了，還帶著小玉呢！就像全家出遊！」  
方才的強勢態度與差點誘發反應的信息素瞬間消失無蹤，又變回那個笑嘻嘻的單純魯夫了。  
  
「咳咳，那在下算是……小姨子嗎？」  
「汪汪！」  
帶上了女兒(偽)、小姨子(並不是)與寵物(女兒的)，這趟蜜月旅行……嗯，或許充滿變數吧。


End file.
